


Don’t Become A Hero

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, Cannon-Divergence (a little), Captain America: Civil War, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a Ray of Sunshine, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Time Travel, Tony Stark as Peter Oarker’s Parental Figure, little peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Peter looked at his former self, the pure one. The one that had more achievements then pure mistakes, and he said, “Don’t become a hero.”Or 16 year old Peter Parker meets a 6 year old, except, the 6 year old is him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Peter Parker, mentioned Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Don’t Become A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea okay XDD. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Peter looked at his former self, the pure one. The one that had more achievements then pure mistakes, and he said, “Don’t become a hero.”

* * *

* * *

Peter woke up disoriented. He didn’t know where he was, he felt as if he was floating… 

Opening his eyes, blurriness greeted him. With a few rubs and confused blinks, his surroundings finally spawned in.

And staring back at him was an identical pair of eyes, a pair of eyes that Peter thought he’d never see again. A pair of eyes filled with pure curiousity, and above else, pure happiness. It was a look Peter hadn’t seen on his face for a while now.

Wait… his face?

Staring right dead in the eye was a version of Peter that was long gone. This Peter… he was  _ six.  _ “Who are you, mister? And why do you look like me? Are you a friend of momma? Or Aunt May?”

Peter openly gaped at who he was staring at. It was  _ him _ , but tinier. “Uh, hi. My name is Peter Parker.”

“No way!” Mini-Peter exclaimed, “that’s my name!! You’re not me! What is this called again… oh yeah! Identity theft, I can sue you, mister!”

Peter looked on in amusement, “Identity theft? I’m older, you technically stole my identity, lil’ man.”

The other Peter’s jaw opened a bit as he stared more, “I- I mean, does it work like that? Whoever was the first Peter?” 

“Pretty sure,” Peter gave him a cheeky smile, “So, lil’ man, how’d you get here?”

“I was watching a movie with Aunt May, I think I fell asleep,” Young Peter said, “Do is this a dream? I think so!! Hey, don’t dreams fall apart once you discover it?”

Peter smiled, he truly was a rambler, especially at a young age. “Don’t sweat it, kid. Maybe you’re lucid dreaming.”

“Luceed dreeming?” 

_ “Lucid dreaming, _ it’s when you know you’re in a dream so you control it.”

“Oh!” His chocolate brown eyes lit up, “That’s so cool!! So I control it?? Tell me who you are mister!”

Peter chuckled, “I’m you, but I’m 16.”

“You’re from the future?! What happens, what happens?! Do you know the Avengers? Are they still around? Are there new heroes? Are there cool ali—”

“I’ll explain, Mini-Pete,” Peter sat down and invited his small clone to sit next to him. The young one huffed at the nickname but did sit down anyway. “Yes, I’m from the future. And what happens, it’s a long story. Yes I know the Avengers, and they’re still around just, not as you think… And aliens aren’t cool.”

Young Peter huffed, “They look cool.”

“Trust me, they’re not.”

“Did you ever meet the Avengers?”

Peter smiled, “Yes I did.”

Young Peter sparked up, “Really?? What happened? What’s your story, mister?”

“It’s  _ Peter, _ ” Peter ruffled his younger one's hair. Is this how Tony felt? Peter likes to think it was something similar. Now that he thinks about it, Peter’s mannerisms were one thing he picked up from Mr. Stark, he wonders what else he picked up. “Not mister. I’m not old, I’m 16.”

“That’s so old!” His younger one giggled. “Now the story, Peter, the story!”

“Right, right,” Peter rolled his eyes, “So when I was 13, I went on a field trip.” He found great amusement in his former self’s curiousity, “And it was to Oscorp. Oscorp were doing these weird experiments on spiders in a room nearby I was visiting.” 

“Yeah, and, and?!”

Damn, little him was sure impatient. “Well, I wandered off because I didn’t pay attention to where we were supposed to go. And a spider bit me.”

“What’s so special about a spider bite? Did it hurt?”

“Yes, it hurt a lot,” Peter winced as he thought back to the sickness that plagued him after the spider bite, “It bit me and I was really sick for a week or so.”

Younger him frowned, “Oh no… you recovered though, right?”

“Yeah, and I got freaky superpowers!”

“No way!!”

“I did! It was so weird, suddenly, I could do a lot that the spider could!” Peter said, “I woke up with muscles, flexibility, super strength, super senses and the ability to stick onto stuff!”

“So you’re a spider??” Little Peter asked, “How is that possible??”

“You like science right?”

“Yeah!”

“Well there are these small things that make up our world that you can’t see, those are called  _ atoms.  _ And atoms are split into parts,” Peter explained, “When a part of an atom breaks, a special energy is released. This is called radiation and it’s very bad for you.”

“Radiation?” Mini-Peter echoed. 

“Yeah. The spider has a bunch of radiation and it gave me superpowers.”

“So it is science!! I thought it was magic!”

“Nope, it’s pure science!” Peter said, “And after that I didn’t do anything.”

“You could’ve become a hero,” Little Peter frowned, “Why didn’t you?”

Peter sucked in a breath, “I just wanted to be normal. Plus, there was a bully. I didn’t think I could do anything.”

“Bullies are bad! Whoever bullied you, I hope they get bullied too!”

“No, I wouldn’t wish that one anyone,” Peter said, “Be kind, Mini-Pete.”

“But they hurt you!” Mini-Pete said, “I don’t know why you defend them.”

“Everyone has it hard, Mini-Pete,” Peter said, “Some just express it in a different way. You have to try to help them, not screw them.”

Young Peter blushed embarrassedly at being scolded and looked down at his chubby fidgeting fingers nervously, “Okay, sorry, mister.”

“It’s  _ Peter _ ,” Peter gently reminded him. “And anyways, after I got powers, everything was pretty normal, except, I tried to control them. But after Ben died.”

“Ben...died?”

“We had an argument and he went to get ice cream to apologize to me and… he was shot.”

Young Peter’s eyes watered up, “Ben is going to…”

“Yeah, I know kid,” Peter touched the child’s hand, “It’s a terrible thing to think abou-”

“Are you okay, Peter?” Mini-Pete asked, “Ben… Ben  _ died. _ And don’t you ever think it’s your fault? Like if I never existed, my parents wouldn’t die? Isn’t it like that for you too?”

Peter forgot that when he was 6, his parent’s deaths were still fresh on his mind, “Yes, I do sometimes…”

“It’s not your fault! You couldn’t do anything! Powers or not, you’re still a person!”

Peter wondered how he was this smart at 6. “Ben told me something important, ‘With great power comes great responsibility.’”

“What does that mean?”

“If you have the power to help someone, but you choose not to, and someone bad happens to them, it’s partially your fault,” Peter said, “Or that’s how I perceived it. You have years to develop your meaning to it, kid, don’t sweat it.”

“So then what happened?”

“Well, I became a superhero like you said.”

The younger one looked at him, “You’re a superhero??”

Peter smiled, “Yes I am. My first big battle was with the Avengers. Captain America and Mr. Stark had a disagreement, and Mr. Stark found me because he needed help.”

“You had a fight with the  _ Avengers _ ?” Younger him yelled, “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah it was! I even stole Captain America’s shield.”

“Oh my god, you did? You’re  _ awesome _ !”

“And then after that, I had Mr. Stark’s number. A ferry exploded in two, I went there and I stopped it from separating but Mr. Stark took my suit away after.”

“What?? Why?”

“Because a hero shouldn’t be made with the suit, or something like that,” Peter replied, “It’s okay though, I forgive him. After that I had my second big battle with this supervillain that could fly.”

“What’s your super hero name, and the villain’s name???”

“My name is Spider-Man, and his name was the Vulture.”

“Oou, Spider-Man, I like that!”

Peter looked fondly at his younger self, if only he could be as innocent as his younger self. If only he could still have people like his younger self. “He was trying to steal Mr.Stark’s stuff and I stopped him.”

“That’s amazing!”

“And after that, I got my suit back,” Peter said, “And I went out as Spider-Man normally until something else called my attention.”

“Huh, what?”

“Mr. Stark asked if I wanted to be an Avenger.”

“What did you say?! What did you say?!”

“No, I said no.”

“Why?”

“Because the Avengers only stop the villains, saving people are a second priority, but I want to look out for the little guy, I want to save as many as I can.”

“You’re really nice, Spidey.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks, Mini-Pete.”

“And then what did Mr. Stark say?”

“He said that it was just a test anyway and that I passed,” Peter said, “I still have no clue what it was a test of.”

“Oh, a test? That sucks!”

“Tell me about it-”

“And then did anything else happen?”

“Well I continued going out as Spider-Man but then, big attacks started happening to due with some stones.”

“Stones?”

“Yeah, these stones are really important and have magic.”

“Magic is real?”

“Very real,” Peter confirmed, “And then this purple alien appeared with a gauntlet and started fighting us! He snapped and—”

“Half of us vanished.”

Younger Peter stared, “Half of you?”

“Half of the world was just  _ gone. _ Poof.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Apparently we were gone for five years, I actually don’t know what happened between the five year period, but then they had to fight Thanos again and then instead of him, Mr. Stark snapped.”

“He snapped again? What did the snap do?”

“It brought us back but,... Mr. Stark died.”

Little Peter froze, “Ironman doesn’t die.”

“No, Ironman lives on, in here,” Peter pointed at his heart, “But Tony Stark died.”

“You were close to Mr. Stark, right?”

Peter sighed, “Yes I was.”

“I’m sorry, big Peter,” Mini-Pete said, “That’s sad.”

“It’s okay though,” Peter said, “Now enough about me, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be like Tony Stark!”

_ Dead? _

“I want to be a superhero! Or maybe a biomedical engineer-”

“I think you should be a biomedical engineer,” Peter said.

“I can do both, like the Hulk!” Lil’ Peter flexed his muscles.

Peter laughed, “You can be anything you want.”

“You were a hero! Do you have advice?”

Peter looked at his former self, the pure one. The one that had more achievements then pure mistakes, and he said, “Don’t become a hero.”

“What?”

“Don’t become a hero,” Peter repeated, “Do something else that doesn’t put yourself in danger.”

Young Peter frowned, “But you were amazing.”

“It’s not sparkles and rainbows, Mini-Pete.”

Mini-Pete stayed silent.

“You’re going to regret being a hero,” Peter said, “But you will never regret saving those people.”

“What do you regret about being a hero?”

“I couldn’t save those that I had to,” Peter’s eyes grew watery, “I couldn’t save Ben or Mr. Stark-”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Lil’ Peter said, “I’m not 13 yet! I can save them!”

“Yeah, I think you will.”

Little Peter grinned. “Anything I should know before becoming an awesome hero?”

Peter sighed, “You’re going to have nightmares, feel nervous or sad and that’s okay,” Peter fidgeted nervously, “You always have people to ask for help. Just because you save people doesn’t mean you don’t need someone to save you.”

“Thank you!”

“But, I really think you shouldn’t be a _hero_ …”

“ _...it’s not worth it…”_

_ “... you’re going to be different…” _

_“...you’ll never be the same again…_ ”

“Mister! You’re fading away!”

“I’m sorry, Mini-Pete, looks like I have to go.”

_ “I’ll see you when you’re 16,” _

_“Just…don’t become a hero, okay_?”

The 6 year old replied, “Okay.”

But he knew he was going to be a hero nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here from my other fics, I swear I’ll update soon. School just started here and I’m a bit iffy and trying to adjust, but I’ll get writing soon!
> 
> If you liked this one, you can check out my other works;  
> -A Friendly Neighborhood Exchange Student (BNHA + Spider-Man)  
> -A Spider’s Wings (DCVERSE + Spider-Man)  
> -Spidey-Senses Are Never Wrong (Spider-Man)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
